


foggy

by kanyewesevans



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, M/M, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanyewesevans/pseuds/kanyewesevans
Summary: Kaoru clicks his tongue, lounging in one of the chairs in the RhyLink lobby after finishing his tasks for the day, as he scrolls through his stupidly empty text messages. Just last year he couldn’t get his phone to shut up and now it’s like he lost service. He clicks the Undead group chat, desperate for some conversation with his friends at least.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	foggy

**Author's Note:**

> i'm about to write a fic that's so self-indulgent

It’s been a busy week, to be completely honest, with a lot of days apart, but it does start to concern Kaoru when he hasn’t even _heard_ from Rei in 4 days. Ever since his partner learned to use his phone, it’s been hard to get him to _stop_ texting either Kaoru alone or the Undead group chat. Rei likes to talk and Kaoru wonders if teaching him the wonders of modern technology was a blessing or a curse. Either way, he finds himself starting to miss the vampire’s daily check-ins, even going back to each message group to see if maybe he accidentally missed a message. Of course, it never changes, the last message remaining the same message from before their live show the week before.

Kaoru clicks his tongue, lounging in one of the chairs in the RhyLink lobby after finishing his tasks for the day, as he scrolls through his stupidly empty text messages. Just last year he couldn’t get his phone to shut up and now it’s like he lost service. He clicks the Undead group chat, desperate for some conversation with his friends at least.

**To: Puppy, Bear-san, Rei-kun**

hey how r we doing since the live

i think we did splendid lol

bored now tho haven’t heard from u guys lately i’m getting lonely :(

**From: Puppy**

wth is ur problem

u literally saw us like 5 days ago

**From: Bear-san**

Hello, Hakaze-senpai. I am doing well, I’ve seen you running around lately, are you busy?

Oogami, how have you been?

**From: Puppy**

fine

lots of hw annoying af

**To: Puppy, Bear-san, Rei-kun**

i have been busy. finally got a moment 2 myself haha

r u doing okay w/ ur hw? need any help from ur fave parent~?

**From: Puppy**

[Attachment: grimace cat.png]

dont fckin call urself that about me weirdo

dont need any help

Kaoru chuckled a bit at the reaction. Always fun to find new ways to tease Koga. The chat goes quiet again, and he frowns when there’s _still_ no reaction from Rei.

**To: Puppy, Bear-san, Rei-kun**

any1 know where rei-kun has been? haven’t heard from him in a few days

kind of worrying considering how he never stops texting me these days

not a single query from him since the live

**From: Puppy**

weather change + live exhaustion, prob stuck in bed

phone prob died if he hasnt left bed

**From: Bear-san**

Oh, it is getting cold out. Perhaps I should visit him and bring him something to eat.

I don’t think I can today though, helping Kanzaki today.

**From: Puppy**

o ur right he prob hasnt eaten much either

cant help out there either swamped w hw

**To: Puppy, Bear-san, Rei-kun**

yikes looks like that leaves me huh

i’ll get him s/t and check on him then

**From: Puppy**

ya cuz i’ll blame u if he dies

**To: Puppy, Bear-san, Rei-kun**

:(

harsh :( so mean :( y do u hate me :( ilysm puppy :(

**From: Puppy**

i’ll block ur number if u keep this up

He let out a laugh again, pocketing his phone and standing up with a stretch. He can do a quick run to McDonald’s or something to get food for Rei then, hopefully he hasn’t eaten yet.

* * *

Kaoru knocks on the dorm door, take-out bag in one hand and a cup of soda (his own) being held by his arm and ribcage while he uses his other hand to do the knocking. There’s no response, so he jostles the doorknob to see if it’s unlocked and finds it opening. He peeks inside, spotting Rei’s bed being occupied and invites himself in, closing the door with his foot as quietly as he can as he grabs his soda with his free hand again.

Rei is awake, turned on his side under the covers with a book in hand. He doesn’t even pay any mind to the door opening and closing until he feels his bed shift, about to snap at whoever it is, only stopping when he turns and spots Kaoru as the intruder. He blinks, then slides his bookmark into his book to set it down.

Kaoru smiles, setting the bag down on the bedside table. “Your bones act like you’re an old man too, huh? Weather change affects you?” He pulls out a burger and some fries, handing the burger to Rei, but then setting it on top of Rei when he doesn’t take it from his hands.

“I’m not hungry.” Rei took the burger, if only so he doesn’t drop it when he turns onto his bag, letting out a small whine as he does. Kaoru raises a brow, taking a fry from the package.

“Yeah? How long have you been ‘not hungry?’” He talks with his mouth full, not really caring about manners at the moment. Rei goes quiet, looking to the burger again.

“I feel nauseous. I don’t want to eat right now.” He mumbles a little, setting it down on his chest.

“When was the last time you ate? Your roommates feeding you? You getting on Tenshouin-kun’s nerves?” He took the burger from him this time, starting to unwrap it.

“Shiratori-kun has been bringing me food when he comes back to the room.” He pauses. “It’s just been soup or whatever is easy to transpor-” He gets cut off when Kaoru shoves the burger in his mouth, holding it with the wrapper.

“Puppy told me he’d blame me if you died, so eat up~” He lets Rei take the burger in his own hands, taking a slow bite. “Sit up or you’ll choke.”

Rei swallowed, sinking down in bed a little. “I can’t.”

“You can’t?”

“It hurts too much to move…” He mumbled, trying to hide his face under his blanket more.

“Eh?” Kaoru looks to how Rei is laying and thinking back to the whine when he simply _turned_ over. Koga mentioned he may not have left bed either. Huh? “Did you hurt yourself?”

Rei set the burger down again, making sure to set it on the wrapper so not to dirty his blanket. He let out another small whine as he dramatically draped his arms around his head. “My old bones are so fragile, they do in fact hurt with the weather change and oh are the winters hard on them. I can hardly move with how much pain I’m in~” He says it so overdramatically that Kaoru almost believe he’s lying for a minute, but things are starting to click together now.

“Have you attended anything that you were supposed to this week?” He took a sip of his soda, eyeing Rei as he closes his eyes, resting his arms by his side again.

“No...I had to have Tenshouin-kun reschedule things for me…” He sighed. “I lost my phone after the live and have been in too much pain to search for it, Tenshouin-kun laughed at me THEN offered to do my rescheduling~!” He whined again, one of his fake whines, Kaoru notes.

“That explains the radio silence then…” He chuckles a little, setting his soda down and taking the burger to set aside too. He stretches his arms out. “Here, I’ll help you sit up so I can make sure you don’t die of starvation and Puppy attacks me for it.”

Rei watches him for a second, thinking about it, before reaching his own arms out. “Pleeeeease, Kaoru-kun? I’m tired of laying do~wn~!”

Kaoru chuckles again, leaning to pick Rei up from around his chest, letting him cling to his back and he starts to pull him up. He stops when Rei lets out a genuine cry, clinging tightly to Kaoru’s back. “You okay?” Rei nods quickly, instructing him to keep going. Kaoru pulls him into a sit and attempts to fix his pillow to make it more comfortable. He frowns when they let go and he sits straight again, noting Rei’s eyes being more watered. “Damn, that bad?”

Rei reaches to take the burger back, not eating quite yet. “Thank you Kaoru-kun. I appreciate it a lot.” He smiles, brows furrowed just slightly in pain. “It’s nothing that some rest, a heating pad, and some ibuprofen can’t take care of.” He finally lifts the burger to munch on. “Ahhh this is so goooood thaaaaank you Kaoru-kun~!”

He’s overexaggerating how good it is, Kaoru thinks to himself, but if he’s happy then that’s what matters…? He takes his drink back into his hand, going to lift it to his own mouth when Rei’s hand catches his arm and redirects the straw to his own mouth. “Wh- hey! You’re not sick are you? What if I catch something?”

Rei takes a moment before pulling away with a smile. “You won’t catch anything, don’t worry~!” He chuckles. “Unless you’re going around kissing people and didn’t warn me before I took that sip~? Then you’ll make me sick!”

Kaoru pulled his cup back to himself with a glare, not a serious one but a glare nonetheless. “I am _not_ going around kissing anyone, thank you very much.” He ‘angrily’ takes a sip of his soda again. Rei lets out a hearty laugh.

“Okay, if you say so, I’ll believe you~.”

The door opens and closes again, Kaoru looking over to see Eichi walking in and dropping a bag at the door. Eichi catches his gaze and blinks for a minute, looking between Kaoru and Rei before smiling and walking a bit closer.

“Sakuma-san, did you find your phone?” He sits at his own bed, digging into his pocket for his own phone.

Rei looked up for a minute, then shook his head. “No, Kaoru-kun came here on his own without me having to contact him. If that’s why you’re asking.” Kaoru waved, straw in mouth so he doesn’t have to talk.

“Oh! Well, I have good news then~!” What he fishes out of his pocket is not his own phone, but Rei’s phone and hands it over. “I found it at the lost and found. I don’t know where it was before that, but at least no one stole it.” Kaoru takes the phone and instead of handing it to Rei, tries to turn it on. It _does_ turn on, but it’s at 5% battery and there’s several missed calls and texts waiting for Rei.

“Well, thank you Tenshouin-kun.” Rei ate a little slower now, not paying any mind to Kaoru getting up to locate Rei’s charger.

“Of course, Sakuma-san~ I bet your friends were missing you too, so I thought I’d go and try and find it for you. That way you can also do your own rescheduling.”

“So _that’s_ what finding my phone was about.” Rei glanced over. No malice in his tone, but he figured Eichi wasn’t looking for it just to be a ‘good friend/roommate.’

“Ah you caught me, haha.” He chuckles, then stands up again. “I must be heading out again, unfortunately. Hakaze-kun, thank you for coming to check on him~ He’s been quite a bit whiny and kept refusing my offers to contact you or-”

“You were going?” Rei cut in, _now_ trying to sound malicious. Kaoru glanced over, noting Rei turning slightly red. Eichi follows his gaze, smiling still.

“Yes yes, I’ll see you two around~” Eichi waved, heading out of the dorm once more.

Kaoru turned back to look at Rei, still having not found the charger- where does he charge his phone at!? He walks back over to the bed, starting to crawl over to see if there’s a charger on the other side. “Were you too embarrassed to ask for help, Rei-kun?” He smiles as he speaks, digging his hand down the side of the mattress and procuring the charger! Finally! Rei finishes his burger, setting the paper wrapping on the bedside table so he can slink downwards in bed. He doesn’t reply. Kaoru plugs in the phone, then sits back down at the edge again. “How cute~! I didn’t know Rei-kun could be embarrassed like that~” Rei tries to hide under his blankets, pulling it up, but Kaoru catches it and pulls it down. “Don’t be embarrassed! It’s fine, really. Any of us would’ve found the time to come help out.”

“I know.” He mumbles. “Thank you again. You don’t have to stay if you don’t want.”

“Eh? Well now I want to stay since you’re trying to kick me out~ Scoot over a little, I’ve had a long day of photoshoots and solo interviews and whatnot.” Kaoru sets his (now empty) cup down, starting to nudge Rei a bit closer to the wall. “And we still have fries to eat.”

Rei laughed, doing his best to scoot over. “Well when you put it like that, how could I refuse~?”

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  thanks for coming  
> eichi means well rei is just a baby here
> 
> follow me @makahatsune for my fandom shit and @kanyewesevans for art/fics only!
> 
> edit: i just want everyone to know that not even 24 hours after i posted this, i had a bad flare up in my leg for a full day


End file.
